Student Page: Libby Summers
Name: Libby Summers Age: 16 DOB: '''April 18th, 1995 '''Grade: '''Junior '''Gender: '''Girly Girl '''Species: Bitch Occupation/role: The school Libby Orientation: Straight Era of Death: January 17th, 2012 Cause of Death: '''Fell off the roof '''Relationship status: Dates a lot of boys casually, including a boy training to hunt supernatural creatures in the next town over Dorm Room/Roommate: '''221, none. '''Likes: The color pink, getting good grades, doing well in school, drama class, cheerleading, manipulating everyone around her into doing exactly what she wants Dislikes: '''Any mention of her lack of assets, *ahem* not being in control, ghosts, especially Beevy, most of her fellow cheerleaders '''Personality: Perfectly nice and sweet girl in class and in front of teachers. Away from the teachers though she's willing to do anything (or rather have anyone do anything for her) in order to get her way. An undiagnosed psychopath. Bio: '''Libby is pretty much a typical popular girl. Her family is loaded thanks to her father being a successful director and her mother being a famous actor. They live in Hollywood but sent her to Misery High after hearing that it was one of the best schools in the country. Libby's doing extremely well there. She's involved in extra-curriculars, is just a few points short of an A average, and ended up being head of the cheerleading squad. This changed after being attacked during a cheerleading class by Beethoven IX. Her various schemes and plans were exposed and she most likely would have been killed if it weren't for Carl Henry Frederickson turning the lights on in the gym. Rather than let this affect her, however, Libby decided to stop putting on the nice girl act and just be the bitch she really is. The first thing she did was blackmail Annie May Frederickson into breaking up with her boyfriend at the time by threatening to turn him into the Guys in White. It worked. During her junior year she learned that the new math teacher was actually a vampire and has since made it her goal to become immortal and possibly get an in with his coven. In order to do so she agreed to being possessed by . Because obviously the way to immortality is being possessed by the ruthless spirit of a doll that gives you nightmares. One of the first people she attacked with her new ghost powers was Giselle Bouchard, because she was jealous of her good looks and thought she was a snob. From there she decided to try attacking Phoebe, who she knew was a vampire and hoped would be able to give her information on the coven. She was unsuccessful due to Isaac's intervention. In an attempt to keep the many magical creatures that she had pissed off from killing her, she attempted to kidnap Harvey Moon since she knew he was close to Phoebe. Harvey, however, didn't want any of that and hit her with a cactus. Beaten by an Asian trap with a plant. Epic fail. The next student she tried to kidnap was Pepper, and she was technically successful in this. For all of a few seconds before Ssaundru intervened, followed by pretty much everyone she had pissed off while possessed as a ghost. Turns out attacking people who are close to vampires, werewolves, sphinxes, drows and such is kind of a bad idea. This led to a confrontation on the school roof and her accidentally/on purpose being pushed off. There was nothing suspicious about her death. It was just a normal suicide. Clearly. '''Classes: :AP Literature and Composition :Calculus :AP US History :Human Anatomy :Gym :Psychology :Choir Clubs: :Head cheerleader :Photography :Drama Category:Class of 2013 Category:Students Category:Student pages Category:Female Students